lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Keyholeland
This article is about 'Keyholeland' in online song contests. Information Population: ~589,580 Capital City: Flúirse City Other large cities: Bróna Area: 575km2 Broadcaster: KeyTV Location: Nordic sea; specifically between Iceland and The Faroe Islands. The citizens have 4 official languages, although 1 is used in politics and is Irish. English is widely spoken, and Icelandic + Faroese is spoken among communities. However, road signs, etc, are in all 4 languages. But there's many other languages among foreign communities, such as Norwegian, Greek, Macedonian, Bulgarian, etc, it depends on the people living there Names in official languages: Tír an Keyhole (Irish/Gaeilge) Keyholeland (English) Keyholelandið (Icelandic/Íslenku/Faroese/Føroyskt) Relationships & Partnerships Keyholeland has close ties with the Depressive State, as being it's neighbour. There has been at times conflict and tension because of the border outline, but this tension ceased to exist, as there's many Depressives living in Keyholeland, and no doubt many Keyholians living in the Depressive State. Keyholeland also maintains great relations with South Kordom, and always has. The two work on economic terms and also joint projects and future projects that Keyholeland wishes to try; a joint national selection. There's a minority in South Kordom, and there's South Kordanese people living in Keyholeland. Keyholeland wishes to start relations with Capitalia after a recent debut in the contest. Keyholeland are open to new cooperation, after recently had in mind a far friendship plan for 2015 with Dasmia and Marcadia. If you wish to seek partnership with Keyholeland, do not hesitate do ask, but remember that it will have to be discussed in parliament first. -Rumours suggest Keyholeland wants to start relations with the new country Dancony, as they have a similarity in cases: - Icelandic is recognised language, and is spoken widely. Here, recently Icelandic became a language of parliament; but Irish is still used and should be. - Faroese is a recognised language, and is spoken by a minority in the south; however it's yet to become a parliament language. Furthermore, Keyholeland Parliament (K.P) has looked through the current states looking for partnership, and has announced that partnership will be taken from late November onwards. Keyholeland has established a friendship union with Dasmia recently. The countries are close to each other; only the Depressive State is in the middle of it. Áine Nícénaoissí, minister for foreign affairs stated that the countries near Keyholeland are top priority for discussions and unions; thus including the Depressive State, Dasmia, The Whitelands, Marsodia and South Kordom. Far distance friendships are also appreciated, we plan to get this with Dancony as we already expressed interest, however other states are clearly in mind and we'd love to partner with co-operate with all, though not completely possible. Climate & Weather -Expected temperatures for Keyholeland are ranging between -9 and 10 degrees Celsius. Drivers on road are warned to look out for freeze-thaw action; provided they are near a mountain. Finances & Investments - Keyholeland has invested over 12,000,000 KE (Key Euros) for a new stadium which can be used for music events, should Keyholeland win LySC anytime soon, it would be held in this arena in Flúirse City. Civilian Build-Up Looking on the ethnics side of things, this is the recent make-up of Keyholian ethic minorities; out of a population of over 950,590 (the population for the country has grown significantly; the estimate made in October wasn't accurate.) - With figures rounded off. Keyholian - 77% (731,954) Depressives - 8.2% (77,948) Kordeans - 6.4% (60,838) Dasmians - 3% (28,518) Marsodians - 3.5% (33,271) White Landers - 1% (9,506) History Keyholeland was founded by Bróna NíBallina in 2009. At the time, it was a colony of Ireland and has tried it's hardest to change this. After many negotiations spanning from 2009-2014, Keyholeland was free and begin developing itself. In no more than 8 months, Keyholeland cleaned itself up from its' past, and began taking part in world organisations, and eventually joining the Lyrical Song Contest, as expressed interest. The capital city was thus called Bróna, because it was the name of the person who found it respectively. However, Bróna is not the president; but Ms A. Keyhole. Culture For much of its' history, Keyholian culture is more or less associated with Irish, Icelandic and Faroese culture. Lyrical Song Contest A representative from KeyTV, Foinnula NíBhaile has announced that the country is currently pushing towards the joint national selection with South Kordom. Although an article was written in Irish, it has been translated and the priority was: The national selection was looked at, and because of the recent change in location for South Kordom, it can go as planned. However, last minute finances will be looked at; the national selection will still go either way, but this will be for #12. Category:Countries